Iced In
by ng59678
Summary: The winter weather is back, so here is the Sixth in the Ice Series. What happens when winter weather hits Washington?
1. Default Chapter

Iced In

_Disclaimers: Well, not mine, never will be . . . umm . . . I'm not really liking the new character of Vulkovic . . . what is DPB thinking trying to JAG without the character of Harm? I mean isn't that the character that the whole show is based around? Geez_

_Summary: What happens when Harm and Mac get Iced in? Oh yes, I'm back with another ICE series – the weather in the NC mountains caused classes to be cancelled which means I didn't have to teach today – which means the Sixth in the Ice Series._

_Rating – Just in case SFA-15 (suitable for audiences 15 and above)

* * *

_

Mac woke up in the morning and turned to reach for her husband. She groaned realizing his side of the bed was cold. Where could he be? She threw on her robe and made her way down the stairs. She heard voices coming from the living room. Harm must have gotten up with the boys today.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Gabe?"

"Can you teach me how to make snow angels?"

"Sure son, why?"

"Well, Momma doesn't like this weather, and I thought if we make her snow angels they would keep her safe."

"How do you know Mom doesn't like this weather?" Harm asked his young son.

"Mattie told us that Momma was real scared, and you found her, saved her, and kept her warm." Gabe said. He climbed up on his daddy's lap. "You're momma's hero."

Harm scooped him up and laid a blanket over Jakie who had fallen asleep. Mac was in the kitchen. "Hi Gabe." She kissed him and then kissed Harm. "Gabe what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pantakes." He told her. "I help my momma." Harm set him down on the countertop and got everything that they would need. He heard Jake stirring on the sofa.

"The boys woke up last night when the power went out for a couple of minutes and we had a campout in the living room." He explained to his wife.

"That would explain the missing Graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars."

"Don't worry, they only had one apiece. I made sure they didn't spoil their appetite."

Mac smiled at her husband and leaned up and kissed him. Gabe started giggling from on top of the counter top. "Get a room!" He exclaimed.

"Gabriel Dustin Rabb, where did you hear that from?"

"Mattie says it all the time." As if on cue, Mattie came down the stairs.

"What do I say all the time?"

"Get a room." Harm smiled at his teenager.

"Sorry Dad, I will watch what I say around the twins now. I heard them get up last night. How come you didn't get me for the campout?"

"Well, if the power goes out tonight we just might."

Mac looked up, "Do you guys what chocolate chips in your pancakes?" She asked her family.

Mattie's face lit up. "You are the best!"

Jake made his way into the kitchen. "I want my daddy." He said reaching for Harm who was sipping his coffee. Harm picked up his other twin and smoothed his hair.

"What's wrong Jakie?" Mac came up and kissed her young son on the cheek. Jake was his rambunctious twin, but in the morning he was so much like his brother. Mac loved the morning with her boys. There were days when Harm had to go overseas, that the boys would crawl into bed with her and they would tell her stories about what they did that day at daycare.

Mattie was so much like Harm to. Harm and Mac had signed Mattie's application to get into the Naval Academy and they were waiting on word, it seemed like a lock though with Admiral Boone and Admiral Chegwidden backing her. Mattie would stay up at nights with Mac when the baby was making her sick and she would help corral the boys when they got to be too much.

"I had a dream that Daddy disappeared." He answered her. Over the baby monitor, Mattie heard her 11 month old sister wake up.

"Mom, Dad, I'll go get Gemma."

Mac smiled at her. "Thanks Honey."

Harm held his son who was trying not to cry while remembering his nightmare. "Oh Jakie, I promise you as long as there is breath in my body I am going to make it home to you, your brother, your sisters, and your mom."

"Daddy always keeps his promises," Gabe said from the countertop.

Harm kissed Jake on the forehead on the forehead. Are you going to help your mom and Gabe make the chocolate chip pancakes while I clean up our camping trip?"

"Yes Daddy."

Harm walked out into the living room and took the dinosaur sheet down off the chair. The boys took their mother's love of dinosaurs and their father's love flying. Gemma came down the stairs and reached for him in Mattie's arms.

"Dad, I think your princess wants you."

"Which one?"

"Very funny Dad. Can I take the jeep out?"

Harm looked out the window. "I don't know baby. The weather seems like it isn't going to let up anytime soon, and it just seems to dangerous right now." Harm braced himself for a fight.

"Well if Jason can make if over, can he come over?"

"Sure." He felt like it was a good compromise.

"Thanks Daddy. I am going to take a shower and call Jason." She handed her little sister to Harm.

He put her in the pack and play and started to clean up the boys' mess from the night before. He turned around and gave Gemma a piece of Graham cracker to gum on. She smiled at him. "You know baby, besides your eyes you look exactly like your Momma."

She smiled at her father again and when he had moved their mess to the side, she reached up again for him. "Dadada."

"Come on baby, let me fix your oatmeal." She immediately snuggled on to her father's chest. He watched as Mac instructed the boys what to do.

"Okay Gabe, time to pour in the chocolate chips. Jakie, keep stirring."

"Daddy, we doing a good job helping Mom!" Gabe said from on top of the counter. "Is Gemma going to eat?"

"Yes, but I am making her oatmeal buddy." He put her down in her high chair.

Mac looked at him, "Are you sure that you are ready for another one in five months?"

"We are going to have to be." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. They still hadn't told the boys that they were going to be older brothers again.

"Daddy, that is a funny place to be kissin Mommy." Jake exclaimed making his way down from the chair. "Mommy its mixed real well."

"Should we tell them?"

"I guess so. It is going to be hard to hide it soon. Gabe," She said picking him up from the counter. "Jakie, Mommy and Daddy have something important to tell you."

"What is it Mommy?" Gabe asked, his blue eyes piercing into her.

"Mommy is going to have a baby." She told the boys.

"Cool, when?"

"In five months, you will have another brother or sister."

"Why can't you have the baby now?"

Mac looked at Harm, "You take this one flyboy."

He looked at her, "You just had to give me a hard one." He looked at the boys, "Well, Mommy can't have the baby now because it is growing inside her tummy." He tried to explain.

"How did the baby get there?" Gabe asked putting his hand on his mom's stomach.

Mattie came down the stairs and started laughing. "Yeah Dad, how does the baby get in Mom's tummy?"

Harm blanched, the boys definitely weren't ready for the sex talk, and he remembered how that talk went with Mattie. "Well, when a Daddy loves a Mommy very much, they have a baby." Harm tried. Mac bit her lip, lopping her arm around Harm's waist.

"Well Daddy must love Mommy a lot." Jake said sticking his tongue out. "He helped Mommy make two babies at once! Me and Gabe!" Jake reasoned as only a three year old could. Mattie just started laughing.

"So there is a baby in Mommy's tummy now?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, and you guys were in my tummy too, just like Gemma was."

"Was Mattie in your stomach?" Jake asked.

"No," Mattie answered them. "Remember, guys, I told you a bedtime story about how I came to live with Mom and Dad, and how I had a mommy and daddy before them?"

"Yeah. You said that Mom and Dad still loved you with all their hearts, like we do!" Jake said climbing up kissing Mattie's cheek.

"That's right, now sit down and eat breakfast, and then I will run you and Gabe your bubble bath with your Navy ships you guys love so much." Mattie told her little brother.

"Aye, aye," Gabe said getting up to get their special forks. He came back to the table with two little toddler forks that had F-14s on the handle.

Harm sat down with his children and started to feed Gemma her oatmeal. "Mattie did you get a hold of Jason?"

"Yeah, he is going to try to get out here, but if he can't then that's fine." Mattie reached over and helped the boys cut up their pancakes. She smiled at her brothers. She watched them eat the rest of their pancakes and took them upstairs to wash them up.

Mac walked into the kitchen. "Harm, the office just called, they are closed due to the ice storm."

"Great, now we have all day in the house with three year old twins, an almost one year old, and a boyfriend deprived teenager! Can life get any better?" Harm grinned.

"Well add on top of the mix a pregnant wife, then life can get really interesting." Mac said smiling at him. She leaned down and kissed him, and Gemma started giggling.

"Dada!" She said putting her hands up to him.

"Princess!" Harm picked up his daughter and blew a raspberry on her chubby tummy. "Daddy loves you so much." He dropped to his knees. "Daddy loves you so much too Baby."

Mac picked up Gemma. "Come on Gem Gem, time to read baby Einstein." She walked headed upstairs for the nursery. Harm and Mac didn't have to change the nursery when Gemma was born because they had picked out unisex nursery items when the twins were born.

Harm walked in after her, and watched mother and daughter read a book together. Mac was a great mother. She put Gemma in her play area and set some toys in it and went to her bedroom where she found Harm making the bed.

"How long do you think Mattie can keep the boys busy and Gemma can occupy herself?" She said kissing his jaw line.

"Do you think we have time?" He said picking her up and lying her gently on the bed.

"Sure!"

He leaned over her and put feather light kisses on her. She pulled him closer and deepened their kisses. Just then Jake and Gabe ran into their room. "Daddy, are you helping Mommy make another baby?" Gabe asked.

Mattie burst out laughing, "Come on boys, let's go make a snow fort. Mom and Dad can go back to what they were doing."

* * *

TBC – I normally don't do chapters for the ICE series stories, but this can go a long way. Read and review and let me know what you think! Continue? 


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Harm looked at his wife who was taking a nap after their long morning with their children. Mattie had thankfully understood that they needed some time alone, and had offered to keep the children occupied. Mac had curled up next to him when he heard a tiny knock on the door.

"Daddy?" Jakie asked walking slowly into the room carrying his stuffed F-14.

"Come here Honey." Harm said. Jakie climbed onto be bed. "Can I sleep in here with Mommy and you during nap time?"

"Sure." Harm let his three year old son climb on top of his chest, and Harm put a protective arm over him. Mattie must have done a great job tiring out the boys if they were ready for a nap at 1000. Gabe walked in a couple so seconds later and Harm thanked his lucky stars that they had opted for the California King bed when they moved into the new house.

"Daddy, can I climb into bed too?"

"Sure son." Harm scooted Jake over to one side and Gabe took residence on the other.

The twins fell asleep quickly and Harm fell asleep a couple of minutes after them. The boys had woken Harm up the night before, and he had slept on the floor of the living room with them.

Mac woke up soon after Harm fell asleep and caught him protectively covering their sons. It had been awhile since Harm had held both of the boys. She smiled and reached over into the bedside table and took out her digital camera. She caught a picture of him with the boys snuggling closely up to their father. She quickly got up and covered all of her boys. She smiled, if someone had told her that her life was going to change that cold winter morning, she would have laughed in their face. She walked downstairs and found Mattie and Gemma playing in the center of the living, Mattie's boyfriend Jason was in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, did we wake you?"

"No Matts. Thanks for watching Gemma. You know you could have woken your dad up. He would have watched Gemma for you while Jason was here."

Jason walked out of the kitchen carrying two sandwiches and two sodas. "Hello Colonel."

"Hi Jason. How was the drive over?"

"The roads were getting pretty bad by the time I pulled up in the drive."

Mac opened up the door and saw sheets of ice just coming down. "Jason, you may have to end up staying here tonight. I don't want you driving through this. I'll call your mother to let her know that you are more than welcome to stay here if need be."

"Thank you Colonel. I hear congratulations are in order. Mattie told me she would be becoming an older sister again in five more months."

"Thank you Jason." Gemma looked up and saw her mother standing there and held her hands up to be picked up by her mother. "Hi honey! Mommy is going to make a phone call, are you going to help?" She held her baby close and reached for the cordless. She talked to Jason's mother who was more than happy to hear that her son wouldn't have to drive through the ice storm. She hung up and rocked with Gemma in the rocker.

Mattie curled up next to Jason on the sofa. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Tell us about the night the new baby was conceived. . .you know the case you were working on."

Mac looked at her teenager, who was cleaning up their early lunch. Mac smiled, "In the mood to hear a romantic/action story?"

"Yeah, and you and Dad have so many."

"Let's see, I think it starts something like this . . ."

_Mac's memory_

"Commander and Colonel Rabb reporting as ordered sir!" Mac said standing at attention.

"At ease." AJ Chegwidden told them. He was going to hate to tell them this. "The President needs to send you guys overseas for a week. There is an incident involving missing weapons. Petty Officer Coates has your travel arrangements."

"Sir, my children, I just can't leave them." Mac protested.

"Mac, we need you on this, your language skills are an added bonus."

"Sir . . ."

"Jen has offered to help Sergei." The Admiral told her.

Harm smiled. He knew about the budding romance between Jen and Sergei. "Yes sir, I will pack my seabag."

Mac just stared at him. It was her first week back after maternity leave with Gemma. "How can you say that so calmly! We are leaving our children behind for a week, not just me, or just you, but the both of us!"

Harm looked at her. "Because the reason we put on our uniforms every day and fight for this nation is for those four children in the house. Mac, I just don't trust anyone else to do it." He pulled her close and hugged her. "We have to keep them safe." It put it all into perspective.

_End Memory_

"Wow Colonel, you must have hated having to leave them so soon."

"Well Jason, it is all part of the job. Mattie understands this, Gabe and Jake know that sometimes Mom and Dad have to go, but we always come back." She told him putting Gemma down in the bassinet she kept in the living room.

"Tell us what happened!" Mattie asked her.

_Memory_

Mac paced the corridor. Harm had flown in to help arrest an American citizen who was selling secrets that could deter the efforts against terrorism. She heard the COD land and waited for Harm to show his face.

"Colonel Rabb, he refuses to answer in English."

"I see," Mac said following them to an interrogation room. The man yelled at them in Farsi.

/Well that wasn't to nice now, is it/ Mac said to him in a calm tone. /Is there anything we can do for you Mr. Ali/

/Colonel, I didn't want to do it, but my wife is sick, and they said they could help us with the money needed for her treatment. It was our only choice./

/There is always a choice./ Mac answered him back. /Can you tell us what you sold to Fahed./

/This week I sold him a weapons prototype. Last week, I sold him carrier group movements./

/Hang on./

Mac ran out the door. "We have to get off this course. Last week Ali sold carrier movements to Fahed, this week, a weapon."

Clay came out of nowhere. "Which weapon? Ali was one of us, I was tailing him, and lost him last week."

"I don't know."

Harm and Mac made their way to her quarters to grab a tape deck when they heard an explosion. Harm was knocked back and his head hit the wall. Mac landed a few feet away from him. She heard the alarm sound. There was a fire on the ship and they were taking on water. She went to open the door and it was stuck.

"Harm, wake up!" She screamed at him shaking his shoulders lightly.

"What happened?"

"Our worst nightmare. The ship is taking on water and there is a fire." Harm go up and tried to pull the door open to no avail.

"What do we do now," She asked.

Harm pulled out his cell, "Phone home. We have to prepare Mattie, Jen and Sergei for the worst."

"Harm, our children, we can't leave them now!" She sobbed. Harm dialed the number for home and talked to Mattie who was devastated. He then wrapped his arms around his wife and held her.

"I love you Marine." He whispered. "I promise you, no matter what happens, we are in this together."

Mac finally calmed down. "I love you too."

He picked her up off the ground and set her on the bunk. They made love for what they thought could have been the last time.

_End Memory_

Harm came down the stairs and listened to the story. Walking into the room he grinned, "And that is how Rabb baby number five came to be. You two, don't get any ideas now. I am too young to be a grandfather." He said kissing Mac on the forehead.

"Are the boys still asleep?"

"Yeah, I figured I would let them sleep for another twenty minutes before we wake them up to have them terrorize the house right now, and that way I can spend time with my three most favorite girls."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_AN - I really didn't like chapter two - but oh well, I published it anyway. I am trying to make up for that with this, read and review please. I think this one is in better keeping of story._

Harm moved around the kitchen. He looked at his son who was coloring at the table. "Gabe, honey, what are you doing?"

"I heard mommy getting sick. I make a card!" He said showing a picture of what Harm could guess was Mac.

"Son, that is so thoughtful of you."

Jake came running in with Gemma in toe in her walker. Jake had a jump rope wrapped around the leg and he was pulling Gemma around.

"Jakie, you might hurt Gemma like that." Harm scolded picking up his little girl from the walker. "Why are you pulling your little sister around with a jump rope?"

"I want a dog." Jake said.

"Your little sister is not a dog." Harm said setting Gemma in her high chair.

"Instead of getting a new baby, can we get a puppy?" Jake asked. Mattie and Jason walked into the room.

Jason looked at Mattie who smiled, "The logic of a three year old."

Mac walked in after splashing water on her face. "That was bad."

Gabe scrambled down from the table. "Momma!" Gabe put his arms up and she scooped him up. "I made you a card."

Mac smiled and took the picture. "Gabe, baby it is beautiful." She hugged her young son and put his picture on the refrigerator. "Now everyone can see my picture."

She put him down and looked at Harm. "Your son was dragging my little princess around with a jump rope." Harm informed her.

"Why is it he is my son and she is your daughter?" Mac asked. "You are going to caudle my little girl to the point where she is a wimp."

"She is eleven months old with brothers that are two years older than her. Oh, Jakie asked if we could return the new baby and get a dog."

Mac started laughing. "Well, how about we talk about getting a dog in the summer."

Harm looked at her, "So what, we get a new baby and a new dog?"

"You sound like it is shopping. I am having a baby and we are getting a puppy for the boys to teach them responsibility." Mac said.

"Sounds good to me, what do you want for dinner? We can't order out, the roads are too icy."

"Can you make chicken shush-kabobs?"

"Yeah." Harm looked around. "Where are the boys? Where are Mattie and Jason? I knew it was too quiet in here."

Harm got his answer when he heard the pitter patter of little feet running to the kitchen again.

"Slow down Jake. No running in the house."

"Daddy, Mattie was kissing Jason, are they going to have a baby?" Jake asked.

Harm picked up Jake and started storming out of the kitchen, Mac grabbed Gemma in tow. "Harm, chill, she is eighteen, and they were just kissing. Come on, lets take a moment and think rationally. When did you get caught with a girl?"

"I was fifteen. You?"

"I was married at eighteen Harm, and my parents never really cared. The first time I kissed a guy, I was twelve at Uncle Matt's house, he was mad."

Harm put down Jake, "Jakie, go get Gabe and clean your room and wash your hands before dinner."

"Okay Daddy."

He took Gemma from her arms. "I just don't want to think of Mattie with one of these, she has such a bright future."

"And she is a smart girl, I am sure she isn't going to do anything that is going to ruin her chances of getting into the academy."

Jason walked downstairs. "Commander, Colonel, I am sorry, Mattie and I didn't mean to let Jake see us kissing."

Harm sighed, "Come with me to my office son."

Jason got a worried look on his face. Mattie came storming out, "Dad!"

"Mathilda Grace Rabb, go help Mac in the kitchen."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, you dad won't do anything bad to him, too many witnesses." Mac said smiling at her.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Besides, he wouldn't be able to bury the body right now, too much ice to break through." Mac said munching on a baby tomato.

_Harm's Office_

"So, do you enjoy going to Georgetown University?"

"Yes sir, very much sir."

"Is your ROTC instructor giving you too much flax? I know him, I could put in a good word."

"I would appreciate that sir."

Harm pulled out his service weapon, "I haven't been able to clean it in the while because of the boys. Do you mind?"

"No sir."

_In the kitchen_

"Mom, what is dad doing?"

"Probably cleaning his service weapon."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh yes Mathilda, he would. Now, I guess Harm and I are supposed to be doing a divide and conquer."

"Seems that way."

"Well, you don't need the sex talk, I think though you can use the good choices pep talk." Mac smiled at her. "Kissing is fine, just not in front of your three year old brother."

Mattie started laughing, "Well, if he hadn't barged in . . ."

Mac started laughing. They heard the door to the office open, and a very pale Jason came walking out.

"Dad!Harm!" Mattie and Mac yelled at the same time.

"What, what did I do?" Harm asked innocently.


End file.
